brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Theme Infobox
= Theme Infobox = * Hi, I've noticed that there are many themes which have an infobox which use the original infobox template. I was wondering whether a theme infobox should be created, and if so, what content it should display. I've created an infobox which also integrates 's color scheme code by simply making the color scheme correspond to whatever is in the title. This is a sample of the theme template I made (with the code here). Just wondering what everyone thought about it, and if it was to go ahead, what content should go in there (I currently have the years the theme was in action (not sure how to word this so just called it "Years:", subthemes and sets (but if there are heaps of sets and it has subthemes, I think the subthemes shoud just be listed and the sets can go on the subtheme's theme template)). 00:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) * I would like to stay with the old template but like the idea of a color scheme for the themes. Purple is strange for Star Wars :).--Coupon11 12:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ** Ok fair enough, but I still think we need a standardised template for themes as to what content the infobox should contain. Some sort of theme infobox needs to be created if it's decided that one is needed. I've set up voting below. ** I like the new template but a have a few questions. Can you put similar themes or an image?--Coupon11 12:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *** Sorry- I forgot to show the template with an image- the example has been changed to display this. A similar themes section would be possible, but I'm worried about whether this could be done objectively (for example some may say that Adventurers is similar to , but others may not). But I think we should establish whether an infobox should be used before we go too much into content. 10:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Voting Include an infobox for themes, in the style of Template:Infobox (±0) Support Oppose Comments Include an infobox for themes, in the style of Template:Set (+4) Support # Just to keep it consistent with the set and minifigure templates 02:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) # kingcjc 10:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) # -- 12:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) # -- 16:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments * I think the theme colours should be very, very similar to the Infobox:Set templates. Maybe tweek theme by a little bit. 16:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Do not include an infobox for themes (±0) Support Oppose Comments General Comments * If it is established that an infobox is to go through, is it all right to make the colors the same colors as the set infoboxes for that theme? 02:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Content * Now that it has been decided that there is to be a theme infobox, and what style it is in, I think we'll need to start discussing content. I'll add the current suggestions now (I think title's given, so won't add this). Also feel free to add any suggestions of your own. :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Image (+3) Support # For logos or relevant image 07:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) # 06:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) # 14:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) # -- 16:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Years (+3) Support # 07:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) # 06:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) # 14:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC)~ Oppose Comments :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Subtheme of (+3) Support # Not sure if this is the best wording, but the best I could think of. I don't think I've ever heard Supertheme used in LEGO, and "Subtheme of" is probably easier to understand 07:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) # I think that works fine. 06:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) # Oppose Comments :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Subthemes (+3) Support # For those with subthemes 07:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) # 06:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) # Oppose Comments :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Related Themes (+2) Support # An alternative to Similar Themes, but can be done objectively. Can be used to link themes like Space Police, Space Police II and Space Police III. 07:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) # 14:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral # I don't really know which way to go on this one. I'm fine with either (yes/no). 06:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Comments General Comments :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Color Keep color the same as the default one on the set infobox (±0) Support Oppose Comments Use same color scheme as colors chosen for the theme's sets in Brickipedia:Set infobox color proposals (+3) Support # 07:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) # 15:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) # -- 16:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Create separate color scheme for each theme (-1) Support Oppose # Would be too much work going through each theme again, and can't see any problem with using the same colors as the sets, seems to be more consistent 07:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Category:Forum archive